Gods and Goddesses
by BraveryPlays
Summary: Hello, cheerio. This is where I will do some random stories about characters in the mythological world. I will try to upload them as often as possible, but school is calling my name. So, I gotta get back to work. Stop pleading and start reading!
1. How Rainbows came to be

Long ago, back when Gods and Goddesses were believed to rule Olympus, Demeter, Goddess of the harvest, was blessing the Earth with her daughter, Persephone. This would be the first year that Persephone must go down to Hades (Persephone was captured by Hades and accidentally eaten the food of the dead, so Zeus ruled that Persephone must return every year). Demeter wanted to give her a gift before she left, but what could she get her? A beautiful orchid? A Bright, yellow necklace? A long, silky, sky blue dress? What could she get her? She went around and asked every God and Goddess what she could get Persephone.

"A love potion!" shouted Aphrodite.

"A sword for defense!" responded Ares.

"The finest wine ever brewed!" said Dionysus.

Every God had a suggestion, even Hades, for he promised Demeter that he would take good care of Persephone. The last God she asked was Poseidon, the lord of the sea.

"Hello, Poseidon," said Demeter.

"Hello Demeter," answered Poseidon. "What brings you here?"

"I am looking for suggestions for what I should get Persephone. Do you have a suggestion?"

"Maybe a silver seashell?" asked Poseidon.

"Persephone would like that very much," said Demeter, "but it is not enough."

"I see," said Poseidon, but as she went on her way, a large and massive storm appeared, not by Poseidon, but by Zeus, who got in a really bad mood. Demeter then had to flee into a cave with Poseidon.

Back in Olympus, Persephone is sitting on her mother's throne, waiting for her to come home. She roamed all around the palace, looking for her. Finally, she went to Zeus, asking,

"Zeus, do you know where my mother is?"

"Young Persephone," answered Zeus, "Your mother is safe, for she is with Poseidon.

"When will she come back? Tomorrow I must go to Hades!"

"Calm down, she will be back in the morning. Now rest, for tomorrow you must wake early."

Persephone obeyed Zeus and went to her bedchamber.

Meanwhile, the rain did not stop down on Earth, so while Persephone was in the nice, warm, castle in Olympus, Demeter was in a dark, cold cave with Poseidon.

"We need some light in here," said Demeter, summoning a bright flash of light, like a mini sun, in the cave.

"Ahh, too bright!" yelled Poseidon, aiming the light towards the outside.

When Demeter was gonna move away, she saw an arch-shaped figure that had colors in it.

"Look at this!" said Demeter. "This could be the perfect gift for Persephone!"

"Yes it would be," responded Poseidon, "But what are you gonna name it?"

Demeter thought about it for a while, but finally she answered, "A rainbow?"

"That sounds nice, so is that your final answer?"

"Yes it is."

So up until the dead of night, Demeter worked with Poseidon to form a large rainbow for Persephone.

In the morning, Persephone woke up, got dressed, and sadly went down to the empty field, where she would go down to the underworld with Hades.

In the field, Persephone was waiting for her mother, with Hades by her side.

"Can we leave now?" asked Hades, "I hate the broad daylight."

"Five more minutes Hades," answered Persephone.

Demeter was just waking up when she realized that she had overslept. She woke Poseidon up, made her hair, and raced to the fields with him.

When Hades last nerve popped, he ignorantly grabbed Persephone's arm and started pulling her down to the underworld. Persephone fought back, even though she was not strong enough.

"Child, why do you fight?" said Hades. "Your mother is not coming."

"You lie!" yelled Persephone. "My mother is coming!"

"But, why child, your mother is happy that you are leaving."

"That's a lie!"

"It is not a lie, for Demeter hates you, because you go with her everywhere, you annoy her, embarrass her, and you ruin her too. All she wants from you is to leave."

"Lies, more lies!"

"Think about it child, you know the truth."

Persephone thought about it for a while, tried not to believe him, but Hades words were too believable, so Persephone fell for it and started following Hades to the underworld.

Persephone was following Hades into the dark world, but before the hole in the ground closed, Demeter came racing in with Poseidon behind her.

"Mother!" shouted Persephone, as she jumped out of Hades arms and raced for her mom. She jumped into Demeter's arms and hugged her tighter than anyone could. Poseidon, in the background, waved hi to Persephone.

Persephone, in question, asked,

"What's Poseidon doing here?"  
"You'll see," said Demeter as she stepped a few steps back.

With Poseidon next to Demeter, Poseidon makes a gentle mist into the air, and at the same time, Demeter shines the light, making that colorful, arch-shaped figure. Persephone stood in awe, speechless, while Hades was just scuffing like he has seen it a million times.

"Mom, I have nothing to say!

"You don't have to say anything," said Demeter in a light, gentle voice.

"What's it called?" asked Persephone.

"A rainbow," responded Demeter."

After that, Persephone ran over to Poseidon, hugging him, whispering,"Thank you."

When all the happiness was over, Persephone waved good bye to Demeter and Poseidon,and started to follow Hades into the underworld.

After that year, Demeter and Poseidon started to spread rainbows to the people, and with the discovery, there was more happiness and joy in the world.


	2. Hade's Rage

**Some gods have anger issues. Other gods have even bigger issues. Take Hades for example. He's cold, hard, soulless, and loves nobody(except Persephone). So this is why this story is about him, and his experiences in the underworld. It will also be about other characters after the events of the first chapter. This will connect to my first story, and btw, my writing has much improved from last year. Not entirely, but it's improving. Enjoy!**

**Hade's POV**

"WAKE UP!" I heard from down the corridor. It was Persephone. She was always yelling at me for some reason. By this point, she was trying to shake me awake. "I'll go get a thunderbolt from Zeus if you don't get out of that cold bed!"

I turned around and ignored her. Five more years?" I said in a tired and sleepy voice. By this point, she was done with me and left the room. Before she left the surface, she'd always been happy and joyful. now, she's all so glum. I'm starting to regret taking her down here. I get up from the satin bed and stare at the ongoing fire. It was fed by tortured souls. I slip out of the room and slowly walk down the narrow corridor. When I step outside the shady castle I made for me and my queen, I look at what I see every day. The sight of fire, fractured souls, skeletons of fallen warriors, etc. Down here, they call it a living nightmare. I only charge one coin, it's not that bad. Unless they don't have one and have to look for a way around the river Styx. Not my fault.

I go to the garden near the castle and I find Persephone biting out of a pomegranate, probably the same fruit that she bit into when I "brought" her down here to be my queen. She tricked herself into becoming my queen.

**Persephone's POV**

I still remember my life up on the surface: sunny, warm, hopeful, where I sit with my mother on the throne of Olympus with Zeus and the other gods. After accidentally eating the food of the dead, I placed my fate in the underworld, but Zeus made a proportion: for a few months of every year, I must return to Hade's, but when time is up, I may return. I wonder what happened to the lands after I went down. I'm always curious about things. What if my mother was glad that I left? What if I can't leave? Will I be stuck here forever? It's best not to think about it. When I came down Hades has been treating me like a doll. He just hangs out with himself in his little place. I would care less. I might as well look around and find out why he likes this place. I reach the gates, where these two dead skeleton soldiers saluted me. I immediately ask them, "open the gates to hell." They obey, and when the gate goes down, there is one word that describes what I see: deadly.

**Demeter's POV**

When I wake up, my corridor is dark. Empty. It never was like that. It's usually bright and noisy, with Persephone trying to make me breakfast. She always fails. I get out of my bedchamber, and walk down the hallway, massive and spacious. It seems quieter than usual. I reach the palace steps. As I enter the courthouse, I start remembering my quality time with my little baby. Roaming through the fields, making flowers bloom, feeding the animals. The good old days. These days I would care less about what's happening down there. I would just sit on my throne, waiting for judgement day to start. When it starts, we would watch over the humans, point out who's good and who's bad. Usually they are good, but when we stumble across a bad guy, Zeus tries to spare him, forgive him. But when it doesn't work, he does stuff I don't feel like talking about. my point is, I'll never forgive Hades for what he has done, even though he is the brother of the almighty God, the one who siezed the throne from the almighty father**(not talking about God if that offends anyone)**. We have been obeying him ever since. With Persephone down in hell, there's nothing to do in the palace.

**Hade's POV**

I approach her, as elegantly as possible, but I looked like a flopping fish, and Persephone sees that too, with the look on her fac.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." she said. "What do you do around here? It's so bloody and boring. How do you like this place?

I respond, "Hey babe, don't be so glum. You can rule your own little kingdom, with all these souls worshipping you."

"I don't need any worshippers. I want sunlight. Can't you let me see the sun for one minute?"

I say with a little ignorance, "Up up up! An agreement is an agreement. If you break the rule, Zeus has no choice but to banish you here for eternity. Now come on. Let me show you your throne."

She hesitated, but she came with me anyway. I place,one arm around her, but all she does is shove me away. As the fire grows stronger around us, I can tell we are almost at the castle thrones. I always liked it there. The blood, the pain, the fire, all a God of the underworld would want. I made Persephone's throne out of pure marble. It's hard to find that stuff around here. You have to pay a big price for it. She should give more respect. I motion to her. "Sit. It's really comfy. You know how much one piece as big as your hand cost?"

"Like that's important." She scuffed and hazily sat on the throne. I sit on my throne, made from a mixture of igneous lava rocks and obsidian. Really warm on my tush. I call up a feast. I might as well try to get her on her good side.

**Persephone's POV**

He thinks that a throne of pure marble and a plentiful feast will convince me to become his true love. It's almost working. I admit he has put a lot of work into making me happy and comfortable in this hell. I applaud that. Bravo. When the servants bring up the food, there's a lot of stuff that I have never seen or tasted before. Dragon limb? Boiled eyeball? Fried fingers? **(Sry I didn't know what he ate in the underworld)** How does he enjoy this? I calmly ask him, "Do you have any apples? Or grapes?

He responds, "Oh sweetie. We don't have those here. We can't grow those here. How about you try this?" He passes me a plate with food on it with some kind of sauce.

"What is it?" I inquire curiously as I take a bite of the fleshy meat.

" Dried heart with Demons' blood."

I immediately spit out the heart and yell, in disgust, "That's disgusting! How do you eat this food?"

He says with total calmness, "When you live in a place like this, you usually only feed on the flesh or meat of the corpses of the unknown. I don't even know what this is." He shows me a v shaped bone, stained from the blood on his hands.

"That's a wish bone." I studied animals when I was in the Olympian library. "It's a bone found in animals, like turkeys."

"Oh. Why don't you just try eating some of the food? If not you'll starve to death."

"I'm immortal."

"Oh yeah I forgot. More for me!" And he dives into all the food. All the souls and servants just look at us, in our satin cloths and imbedded thrones. I guess I have no choice. I reach for the unicorn limb, cautious about what I am about to do. I take a bite, letting my teeth sink into the rotten flesh.

It tasted horrible.

**Hade's POV**

You should have seen her face when she bit into the unicorn meat. It's like she just drank from the Styx river and took a bath in it. She yelled out "Ugh! Disgusting!"

I respond, "Well you gotta get used to it."

She takes another bite. We both know the food tastes bad, but it usually starts to take num and before you know it, you'll be asking for more. It's only been a day, and she already wants to go home. Silly girl. Only I know how to get out and I wouldn't show her the way even if Zeus didn't put the claim down. Overall, this is gonna be a long lifetime if she's staying here.


End file.
